1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric treating machine, and more particularly, to a fabric treating machine which comprises a outer tub which can be used for common regardless of the connecting method of the motors such as a direct driving motor and a indirect driving motor.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally a fabric treating machine is a device to washes or dries the laundry. Also the fabric treating machine is classified with a direct driving type and an indirect driving type according to driving method of an inner tub which is accommodated the laundry. A direct driving motor is used in the direct driving type. An indirect driving motor is used in the indirect driving type. In the indirect driving type, a driving power of the indirect driving motor is transmitted to the inner tub by a belt. A shape of an outer tub which is connected to the indirect driving motor is significantly different from a shape an outer tub which is connected to the direct driving motor.
Thus, it is impossible that the direct driving motor cannot connect to the outer tub which is designated for the indirect driving motor only. Also, it is impossible that the indirect driving motor cannot connect to the outer tub which is designated for the direct driving motor only.
There are problems that the production cost is high, because the shape of the outer tub varies according to the connecting method of the motor and the outer tube is not compatible.